Ease My Pain
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: Clarisse's son just died,so she needs Joseph more than ever...


**Ease My Pain**

Disclaimer:I own nothing,just the storyline.

Author's Note:Before PD1.Thanks for OSUSprinks for her help,she is the best beta in the world!:-)

It was a perfect summer day in Genovia…..Clarisse was standing in her office by the window….she dreamed about her Head of Security,when someone was knocking on the door…

„Come in!"said Clarisse

„Good Morning,Your Majesty!" said a familiar voice behind her 

„Oh,Joseph! I've been thinking about you…"

„Do you really?"asked Joseph teasingly

„Oh Joseph!Stop this!I just need your help….Phillip'll arrive and you should pick him up at the airport…."smiled Clarisse

„Of course Your Majesty….Don't you need anything else?"asked Joseph slowly while he looked deep in her eyes

„Like what?"asked Clarisse weakly,she felt her legs started to trembling….

„A kiss…for example…"whispered Joseph and kissed her slowly….and Clarisse…she didn't push him away….she just stepped closer and deepened the kiss….

They both dreamed about this so long……

When they slowly torn apart Joseph was the first who spoke

„I love you."whispered Joseph

„Oh,I….I…"started Clarisse when the door suddenly opened and Charlotte hurried in…

„Oh my God Charlotte!"said Clarisse shocked"What happened?You're terribly pale…"

„I….I...have to tell you something…"started Charlotte

„Go on!"

„It's Phillip…..there was an accident….and….I'm sorry…..I'm so sorry…"Charlotte started to cry

Clarisse was in shock….the world was over for her….she didn't say a word,just turned around slowly and looked out of the window…..

„Clarisse…..Clarisse…"tried Joseph but she didn't listen….she was just standing there like a statue…..she couldn't hear him….she was in another world…..

„Charlotte please bring some drink….I think a brandy would be fine…."said Joseph quietly

„Right…"answered Charlotte with tears in her eyes…then went out

Joseph was desperate….he talked to her but she didn't move….she was like a living corpse…and his heart was broken

He wanted to comfort her…….

„Clarisse."said Joseph softly while he stepped closer and put his hand onto her shoulder…..but as he touched her she swooned……Joseph caught her quickly and lifted her up

„Oh my God Joseph!"cried Charlotte as she arrived back with the brandy..

„Call the doctor Charlotte!"ordered Joseph and carried her to bed…

He gently put her down …..her eyes were open…but without life …..

„The doctor'll be here immediately…"said Charlotte"Do we try the brandy?"

„Yes…"said Joseph then Charlotte passed the glass…."Drink a bit…Clarisse please."but she didn't move…just lied on the bed with eyes wild open….

„Oh my God!"cried Charlotte

„Don't worry!It's just the shock!"said Joseph to calm Charlotte down,but he was desperate too….he put the glass down and started to stroking her cheek…

„Clarisse!...Please Clarisse!..."but she didn't move…..

2 minutes later the doctor arrived….he gave her a sedative injection….

„She needs rest…."started the doctor „Just rest…time will help…."

„I'll stay with her…"said Joseph

„Very good idea…she needs it….Tomorrow I'll come back…but if anything happens,just call me."

„Thank you very much."said Joseph

OOOOO

2 hours later she was still sleeping….Joseph was next to her in a chair….

„Joseph…..Joseph…"whispered Clarisse

„I'm here Clarisse,I'm here…"said Jsoeph quickly and knelt down beside her

„Hold me!"whispered Clarisse weakly

„I…"

„Just hold me!"

„Well…right…."answered Joseph and climbed next to her….

Joseph was laying on her bed with Clarisse in his arms ….it was relaxing for him too…she was warm and soft…she was like an angel…

„How do you feel?"asked Joseph quietly

„Not well…."answered Clarisse and started to cry

„Oh,Clarisse!Please don't cry…I' m here with you…"said Joseph and held her tighter…

„Hold me…Joseph ….hold me…"

„I'm here…I'm here….and I love you…"whispered Joseph"Is there anything I can do for you?"

„Ease my pain….please…ease my pain..."whispered Clarisse

„How?...Just tell me how…"said Joseph

„….Make love to me…."whispered Clarisse with eyes closed…

„What?"asked Joseph surprised

„Make love to me…"whispered Clarisse

„But Clarisse….It wouldn't be right….you're not yourself…"

„I'm not drunk just sad….please Joseph…"

„Clarisse don't do this…"said Joseph, 'cos she started to kissing his neck…

„Make love to me…"

„Clarisse….Clarisse…"tried Joseph but she kissed him on his lips and he was lost……

Joseph lost control and turned on top of her….he kissed her passionately…and Clarisse…she started to unbuttoning his shirt…then opened his belt….then everything accelerated….

They were lost in lovemaking….Clarisse was so passionate that she scratched Joseph's back with her nails….

An hour later they lied on the bed in each others arms…..

„Better?"asked Joseph

„Yes…better….I need you…."answered Clarisse

„I know….Clarisse!I love you…"said Joseph and kissed her

„….I love you too…"answered Clarisse a little later

„Look Clarisse!You don't have to say if you…"

„No!No!...I love you…it's true,please believe me!"cried Clarisse

„Ssshhhh!Just sleep a bit!I believe you…."said Joseph and kissed her on her forehead

OOOOOO

4 hours passed when Joseph woke up,'cos Clarisse was screaming in her sleep….

„Wake up Clarisse!...Wake up!"said Joseph while he held her tight

„Joseph!...Joseph!"shouted Clarisse

„Ssshhh!...Sshhh!It's all right!It's all right!"said Joseph while he kissed her head

„Oh Joseph…."Clarisse started to cry „I had a nightmare…it was so horrible…."

„You'll be all right!Just need time…"

„I need you…"whispered Clarisse

Joseph kissed her long,then gave her small butterflykisses……

„I need you…"whispered Clarisse between two kisses „Make love to me…Please…"

Joseph continued kissing while he started to unbuttoning her pijama…they made love again…..

It was slower and deeper this time….and it relaxed Clarisse so she could sleep 'till morning…

OOOOOOOO

In the morning Joseph woke up first…as he stepped out from her room to get some new clothes he ran into Charlotte….

„Oh Charlotte!"

„Hello Joseph!Is she feeling better?"asked Charlotte

„Yes…a bit better…..I've tried to ease her pain…"

„Yes…I know it…"said Charlotte quietly

„Really?"asked Joseph

„Yes…last night I popped in to check her and….I…I saw you with her…"

„Look…I didn't improve the situation…."

„Yes,yes I know it!Don't have to explain it.She needs you now more than ever….I mean just love her and she'll be fine I'm sure."smiled Charlotte

„I hope so…."

„Something is bothering you…I can see it…."said Charlotte

„Just….just….I'm afraid of…"answered Joseph

„Tell me…."

„I'm afraid of if she will be all right….she won't need me any longer…."

„It's not true!She loves you….I can see it!"smiled Charlotte"Now go and change clothes,'till I check her!"

„Right."said Joseph and went to dressing

OOOOOOO

When he arrived back Clarisse was still sleeping….

„Is she all right?"asked Joseph

„Yes,she is sleeping….Joseph I think she'll need some food if she wakes up…."

„Yes,of course…I didn't try to feed her yet….probably she won't want it…but bring something…maybe soup…yes that'll be fine…"said Joseph

„Right.I'll go to the kitchen…"smiled Charlotte

20 minutes later she arrived back with the soup,but Clarisse was still sleeping….

„I leave it here,and when she wakes up…."said Charlotte

„I'll try to feed her…"

„Ok,and don't forget the doctor'll be here at 3 o'clock."said Charlotte

„Yes.I remember.Thanks Charlotte."

OOOOOOOO

A little later Clarisse woke up….

„Joseph…"said Clarisse

„Good Morning Sleeping Beauty.How do you feel yourself?"asked Joseph

„I'm better,but still not well…"answered Clarisse

„Are you hungry?"

„No…I'm not…"answered Clarisse

„But you have to eat something….I brought you soup…"

„No…I don't want it…"

„Just a little bit…look it's delicious…"said Joseph and he ate a bit…."Now your turn"smiled Joseph and held the spoon to Clarisse

„No Joseph…Please…I can't…"

„Just a little bit ….for mine sake…"said Joseph

„Oh,all right…"answered Clarisse and ate a bite then another,but when she swallowed it down she held her hand before her mouth and jumped up…….she ran to the bathroom

Joseph heard that she is puking…

„Clarisse!Are you all right?"asked Joseph"Can I come in?"

„No!No!Just a minute!"answered Clarisse

„I'm sorry Clarisse."said Joseph when she stepped out from the bathroom….

„No…no…it's not your fault…I'm not well,that's all…I…I have to lie down a little…."said Clarisse weakly

„Of course.Let me…"said Joseph softly and escorted her to the bed….she sat down and Joseph hugged her…

„Please speak to me…."said Clarisse

„Speak?Ok…I tell you something….it's a story about when I first see you…."started Joseph while he gently stroked her back with one hand…

„9 years ago,when I came to the palace I was escorted to the main office,where I had to wait for the king…I spent about 30 minutes there,so I had a lots of time to think….I thought it's just another job…I was restless… new job in every year ,I didn't find my place in the world…..and I have never ever been in love….but my best friend told me that once I'll find her,my Mrs Right…I thought it's just a cliché….but when I saw you that day in the garden…you….you turned my whole world upside-down……you were…Oh my God…the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…and from that moment I've known that I found my place….I found you…."smiled Joseph and kissed her on her head

„That's very sweet Joseph….I'm glad you're here with me…"

„I'm glad too…..I love you..."said Joseph

„Me too…"

„Are you feeling better?"asked Joseph gently

„My stomatch is right at the moment,but I can't eat…."

„Right…right,you don't have to eat…we'll try it later…."

„Ok."said Clarisse quietly

„But a little later you have to take a shower,'cos the doctor'll be here at 3 o'clock…"said Joseph

„Shower?"

„Yes…you're very attractive anyway,but a shower'll be refreshing…"

„Later…"answered Clarisse

„Ok,later…"smiled Joseph and kissed her head….

The next few minutes was quiet…she fell asleep a bit in Joseph's arms….but she had another nightmare about the accident….so she was tossing and turning and woke up in sweat…

„Clarisse….Clarisse….don't worry…it's just another nightmare…."said Joseph while he stoked her back

„But it was so realistic…"cried Clarisse

„I know….I know…"answered Joseph

„He is dead…"cried Clarisse

„Ssshhh!"said Joseph and held her tight…just held her

OOOOOOOO

A half an hour later she finally calmed down a little so Joseph asked her

„I'll take you to the bathroom for a shower,is it all right?"

She didn't answered just nodded….so Joseph picked her up and took her to the bathroom…

He made the bath….undressed her…and put her into the water…she seemed all right,but when he turned around for a second she started to sinking….

He caught her with a fast movement….

„Clarisse!Clarisse!...don't do this to me again…"Joseph tried to smile…but she didn't say a word just caught his cheek and kissed him desperately….At the next moment she pulled him into the water fully dressed…

„Love me!"whispered Clarisse and started to undo his belt…..Joseph quickly threw his clothes off and made love to her in the warm water…..

„Are you all right?"asked Joseph gently after they made love

„Yes...yes…sorry about that…."said Clarisse

„All right,..I can't lose you…..I…just mind you don't do this again!"

„I promise."answered Clarisse

„Ok,let's get out and go back,'cos the doctor'll be here any moment…."

She noded and let Joseph to took her into the bedroom in a large bathrobe…

She fell asleep on the bed…Joseph got dressed and went to meet with the doctor…

OOOOOO

„How does she feel herself?"asked the doctor

„She has nightmares,but I was apt to think that she's better,but about an hour ago she tried to put an end to her life…."said Joseph

„Yes I expected this…."said the doctor „Now I'll give her another injection and hope the best…"

„Isn't there any better method?"asked Joseph

„No…we can't narcotize her night and day…just need somebody to be near her and as time goes by…she'll be better,believe me I've seen plenty of similar cases…."

„Ok….I've just…."said Joseph

„Go doctor!"said Charlotte then turned to Joseph „You need a little rest too ,go and sleep a bit I'll stay with her…"

„No…no I have to stay….she'll be sleeping about the injection at least 4 hours so I can rest a bit…don't worry about me Charlotte…she needs me and I can't leave Clarisse here…not now…not yet…"

„I understand…but if you need anything….anything…just call me!"

„Thanks Charlotte!Thanks…"smiled Joseph

OOOOOOOO

Soon the doctor finished and Joseph went back to her…..she was sleeping but tossing and turning all the time…..

„Can I come in?"asked Charlotte

„Yes of course."answered Joseph

„How is she?"

„Not well…she is tossing and turning…"

„I can see it….oh Joseph…I've just spoken with the archibishop and the funeral will be tomorrow…I don't know…It's too early…."

„No it'll be better…I'll talk to her later…."

„Ok….I don't know how will she survive the funeral…."said Charlotte sadly

„Me neither…."

OOOOOO

2 hours later she woke up….she was crying…..

„Oh,Clarisse…"said Joseph while he stepped closer and hugged her…

„I had another nightmare….I don't want to sleep….I can't…."

„You don't have to…."said Joseph and kissed her on her head

„Ok…."

„Clarisse?"

„Yes…What's the matter?"

„I…have to tell you something….tomorrow…."started Joseph

„…will be the funeral…"said Clarisse

„Yes…"

„I expected this…."

„Can you….can you come?"asked Joseph gently

„Yes…I'll be fine…"

„Do you need the doctor?"

„No…I don't want any sedative injections…I'll be fine…."answered Clarisse

„Really?"

„Yes,I promise."said Clarisse

OOOOOO

The next day was hard for everyone,but Clarisse was quite well….at least it seemed like….

But as she saw his son in the casket….she swooned….it was too much for her….

Joseph caught Clarisse and took her home immediately…..

OOOOOOO

In her bedroom….

„I gave her an extra dose…"said the doctor"She'll sleep a day at least…."

„Is it a relapse?"asked Joseph

„No…no,it's a natural thing….it was just too much for her…but she is much better than 2 days ago….don't worry…"

„Is there anything I can do?"asked Joseph

„Just stay with her…believe me that's the best you can do…"answered the doctor

OOOOOOOO

The rest of the day was quiet…Clarisse was sleeping,she didn't wake up 'till next morning…..

„Joseph…."said Clarisse quietly

„Yes…I'm here Clarisse. What's the matter?"asked Joseph as he hurried to her

„I'm thirsty…"

„Oh,finally…I'll be right back…Drink a little..."said Joseph as he held the glass to Clarisse"Better?..."

„Yes…thank you…"

„Don't you want to eat a bit?"asked Joseph while he gently stroked her cheek

„No…no I don't….but I think I need a shower…."

„A shower?Yes…yes of course,but…."

„Don't look at me this way Joseph!...I won't kill myself!"

„Really?"

„I promise!...Oh!Come with me if you want…"

„No…Just go…You'll be fine…"said Joseph

„Of course!"said Clarisse then went to the bathroom and ran the water….

She took a shower but Joseph was worring…..so he sneaked into the bathroom and stay there,'till she finished….

„Oh Joseph!"said Clarisse as she stepped out from the shower in a bathrobe"You didn't believe me…"

„Well…after that…Sorry,but I was worried about you…."

„I won't kill myself…"said Clarisse softly and stroked his cheek…

„Ok…I just can't lose you…."said Joseph and hugged her, then kissed Clarisse on her lips….soon he took her in his arms and carried her to bed….he lied her down then started to leave,but she pulled him back…

„Don't leave me!...I need you…Make love to me…"whispered Clarisse

Joseph couldn't resist so he slowly opened her belt and started to kissing her chest…Clarisse became more and more passionate…she needed him immediately

„I want you now!"whispered Clarisse

Joseph answered with a kiss then made love to her …she was wearing her bathrobe throughout….it was soft and warm….she was in heaven….

A little later she was still in Joseph's arms,he held her tight….

„Thanks…"whispered Clarisse

„For made love to you?"asked Joseph surprised

„For being with me….You give me the power I need to survive…"

„I'll always be here for you…"said Joseph with a smile

„I know it…"whispered Clarisse and kissed him….

OOOOOOOOOO

A few days passed…and she felt herself more and more better….

Now it was morning and Joseph started to wake up….He opened his eyes but Clarisse wasn't in bed….

„Clarisse!...Clarisse!"he was in panic,but suddenly he saw her….she was sitting in a chair…

„Don't worry Joseph.I'm here…"answered Clarisse softly

„What are you doing there…Is everything all right?"

„Yes…yes,I was just thinking..."answered Clarisse

„Thinking?"

„Yes…about my future….and I've made a decision…."

„Really?"

„Yes…I have to pull myself together…so first I will eat breakfast,then have a shower…."

„Oh my God Clarisse!"smiled Joseph,jumped out from the bed and hugged her"I'm so happy!Do you really feel better?"

„Yes…And I will continue my life…"

„I'm so glad…"said Joseph and kissed her

„I'll start a new life…"said Clarisse

„Oh right….Well I think it'll be better I go back to my room…."said Joseph quietly and started to leave

„Please stay!"said Clarisse quickly

„What?"asked Joseph surprised

„I'll start a new life….but with you…just if you want…"

„Of course I want it!...I've just thought that…"

„What?...You thought when I'll be better I won't need you any longer…Am I right?"

„Well….yes…."

„Oh Joseph!...I made my decisoin I want to live….but just because of you….I want to love you…."

„Really?If it's true I….I want to ask you something…"said Joseph quietly

„Yes?"

„Will you marry me?"

„Well,if you want me…."answered Clarisse quietly

„Oh Clarisse!Of course I want you…I want you more than anything…"smiled Joseph and kissed her with full of love….

Soon she fully recovered with Joseph's help…and spent the rest of her life with him…..

The End

Author's Note:What do you think?Please let me know!Thanks!:-)


End file.
